Conventional mattresses are soft, rectangular cushions that may stabilize and support a user's body. Mattresses typically have flat top surfaces on which the user may lie. Users typically sleep in any of a number of positions that they find comfortable. However, pregnant women often have difficulty using these conventional mattresses in the same positions that they previously found comfortable because conventional mattresses are not designed to stabilize and support their changing bodies.
There is a need for a mattress that comfortably supports a pregnant user from conception through the third trimester of her pregnancy to ensure that she can continue to sleep normally. In particular, it is often most difficult for a user to sleep on her stomach during pregnancy. There is also a need for these mattresses to be cost effective and versatile, to allow their seamless use before, during, and after pregnancy.